Espresso Shorts
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that take place in the Coffee Princess, my SM FanFiction's, universe. Enjoy these piping hot ficlets!
1. First Shot: Hot

Disclaimer: The entire Sailor Moon universe does (not) belong to me.

AN: So! I figured that I should write these little short stories down! They all take place in the Coffee Princess universe but don't quite fit in with the storyline itself. Please enjoy this, the first of many, Espresso Shorts (Get it? Shots? Shorts? Short stories? Haha? =D? )

Espresso Shorts

First Shot

Hot

The sharp pointed toes of the heels were dangerous and seductive. There was an elegant taper to those ankles, every bone perfectly formed. The calves were toned, but not bulky: sensuous curves leading to slim thighs. Every mile of those legs was made to be wrapped around a man's waist. It was almost too much to pass up.

The hips were a little slim and he wondered, graphic ponderings, how they would feel pressed up against his own. A clingy turtleneck accentuated a dip or two in the sides of the figure. Luscious breasts drew his eye and appreciation all at once. The valley in between forced his gaze upward, to a slender graceful neck.

Oh and that hair. It was long and dark and silky smooth. It was the kind of hair men dream of running their fingers through, pressing their lips to. He could imagine himself now, pulling and tugging at it as he pressed into those soft, succulent lips for a deep kiss.

Suddenly he was gone, a cruel shout from his heavy front door announcing his retreat. His eyes lingered on it and he let out a loud sigh. His extremely hot, extremely male, best friend was gone.

"Motoki-niichan?" Unazuki dragged him back to reality and he hated her for it. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" Replied the blonde man, uncertainly. "But I think I'm gay."

AN: You were all thinking it too.


	2. Second Shot: Graceful

Disclaimer: The entire Sailor Moon universe does (not) belong to me.

AN: Until the next chapter comes out, please let these Espresso Shorts whet your appetite for some Coffee…Princess that is. /lame tagline

Espresso Shorts

Second Shot

Graceful

When she made them she didn't even have to wear an apron. There was no fear of spilling the contents onto the rich white fabric. Every inch of her clumsiness was replaced with something else, something different. It was like she was possessed by the angel whose costume she wore.

The neat squares of chocolate melted in the cast iron pot and with them all her anxieties. She loved watching the dark, bittersweet pool form. The smell of it was like nothing else: chocolate was one of her main weaknesses. She stirred carefully, occasionally adding in small dashes of the spices she had discovered heightened the flavor. When her chocolate was ready she had to fight back the childish urge to lick her spoon.

_Not yet._

It had taken forever to convince Makoto to let her sell the chocolate covered espresso beans in the store. She thought they demeaned the sacred art of coffee. But her experience with the treats had left Usagi in love at first taste. After much howling she won: Makoto let her make and sell her creations twice a week. She looked forward to the days where it was just her and the melting decadence.

With one hand she dropped a hand-roasted bean into each mold, with the other she continued to stir the chocolate. When the moment was right she grabbed her dipping spoon like a magic wand and proceeded to poor the dissolved dark cacao into the several dozen molds.

Next came the worst part of the day: the waiting. She had considered freezing them to cut down the hardening time, but instantly dismissed the idea. It would change the texture and constitution of her precious chocolate. So she left them tucked in a pantry and resumed to her normal klutziness. She was the patron saint of impatience, the angel of eagerness.

She couldn't rush to the back fast enough when her shift was over. Some people added sugar, other chocolates, fruits, sprinkles, or cocoa powder to their beans. Not her.

_Let the chocolate speak for itself._

Instead she took the simple snacks and placed them in delicately crafted bags. A clear pane of plastic forming a window into the wonders held within. A neat ribbon tied around and she was finished. They were perfect. The result was so lovely, so elegant that she felt hope that those same traits were in her: somewhere.

It was only when she made them that Usagi felt as graceful as the angel she was dressed as.


	3. Third Shot: Coffee Insurgent

Disclaimer: The entire Sailor Moon universe does (not) belong to me.

AN: This one is incredibly short but it came to me quite randomly and I had to write it down. I wonder If this will be revealed in the storyline and if it really will have an effect on anyone?

Espresso Shorts

Third Shot

Coffee Insurgent

She'd never told anyone. How could she? The girls would all hate her for it. It was a truth too horrible to reveal. She would tough it out, she assured herself. The liquid, torturous lie she was forced to swallow every day was small penance. They meant more to her than anything else. More than EVERYTHING else. Who needs taste buds when you have friends?

Oh but it was getting so hard! Especially now, that the new girl had arrived. Mamoru kept coming up with interesting new concoctions. Everyone seemed to voice their unanimous approval. No alternative existed. So she smiled, she complimented, she giggled, she acted out the part.

Some days the only thing worth looking forward to was the tea. The secret, hidden collection she'd amassed under the noses of her dearest friends. She hated the way she had to boil the water in secret, steep and stir and enjoy in a shroud of mystery. If only she could be open! If only she could tell them the truth. But it would tear them all apart.

There was nothing she wanted to avoid more than the ruin of their little family. So she kept quiet, what else could she do? What kind of a Coffee Princess doesn't like Coffee?

AN: Wonder who it is?


End file.
